It's Not a Blooper!
by shimmergleam
Summary: 26 Desember 2012, Eunhyuk cidera saat melakukan pre-recording special stage untuk SBS Gayo Dajeun, namun tetap meneruskan recording, hal ini membuat Donghae frustasi. Let's look closer to see what actually happened - Pairing: HaeHyuk - call this a drabble or what, i don't even know lol


**Title : It's Not a Bloopers! **

**Genre : Fluff, romance, non AU**

**Pairing : SJ's Donghae & Eunhyuk ; Slight!2Min**

**Type : oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior. I only own the fic, all the information I got was from WorlwideELFS and ELF_Thought ^-^**

**A/N : Fic ini adalah kejadian yang direport-kan oleh dua fansite diatas dan saya buat fanfic dan adegannya of course didramatisir~ **

**Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic bahasa indonesa *shrug* biasanya saya nulis bahasa inggris ~ **oh btw sekalian promosi ff saya bisa dilihat di www. asianfanfics .com dengan username "hikarichan"

**Anyways~ Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

26 Desember 2012, wow! Waktu berjalan semakin cepat atau apa? Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia, Lee Donghae, merayakan tahun baru di panggung Gayo Dajeun bersama member yang lain.

Dia menahan kikikan geli saat dia ingat hal pertama yang dia lakukan tahun lalu setelah countdown adalah memeluk Eunhyuk.. his Eunhyukkie... his Hyukjae...

"Sudah selesai Donghae-ssi, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Stylish noona berdiri tegak dan tersenyum lebar melihat hasil kerja.

Donghae tersenyum pada noona itu lalu melihat ke depan cermin, "Wow!" dia terbelalak melihat bayangannya sendiri. Well, bukan hal besar memang, dia hanya diberi tato di leher dan dada, eyeliner tebal dan fierce makeup.

_Damn, I look hot.._ pikirnya narsis.

"Donghae-ah," Donghae menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan langsung mendapati manager hyung menunjukkan jam tangannya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya. Donghae mengangguk mengerti, mereka nyaris terlambat, itu arti gesture managernya itu tadi.

Donghae langsung bergegas keluar ruang rias dan mendapati Hyukjae bersedekap dengan satu kakinya ditepuk-tepukan ke lantai.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, bukan salahku kalau konsepnya aku harus garang begini," Donghae menunjukkan tattonya dan menunjuk wajahnya yang sudah dirias.

"Sudahlah, ayo. Aku tidak mau membuat Yunho hyung dan hoobae kita menunggu," Hyukjae lekas menarik tangan Donghae dan menyeretnya ke backstage untuk pre-recording special stage untuk SBS Gayo Dajeun.

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Hyukjae. Dia sengaja menghentikan langkahnya, memaksa Hyukjae untuk berhenti juga.

"Ada apa?" si pemilik rambut sapphire blue itu bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu tentang apa?" Hyukjae mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Oh, ayolah Hyukkie~ masa kau tidak mau memuji namja-"

"YAH!" Hyukjae dengan sigap membekap mulut Donghae sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kata yang satu itu 'namja-chingu'. Donghae mengerucutkan bibirya ke telapak tangan Hyukjae yang menutupi mulutnya. "Pabo ya! Sudah kubilang jangan katakan kata itu di tempat umum!"

"hahsddhjahgsdah."

"Apa.. oh oke, aku lepaskan tapi jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Hyukjae memperingatkan. Dia melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mlut Donghae, tetapi Donghae tetap mendongkol, tidak mau berbicara.

"Apa lagi Hae?"

...

"Arasso! Arasso!" Hyukjae berteriak frustasi sebelum memberi Donghae peck singkat di pipi kirinya dan berbisik cepat-cepat, membisikan kalau dia sangat menyukai penampilan Donghae malam itu. Donghae tersenyum puas dan berniat menggoda Hyukjae lebih jauh, tapi-

"Eunhyuk Hyung? Donghae Hyung?"

Hyukjaae cepat-cepat menjauh dari Donghae dan menyahut hoobae yang tadi memanggil mereka.

"Ya, Lay?"

"Sekarang giliran kalian," kata member EXO-M itu.

"Ok!" Hyukjae memberikan senyum singkat sebelum mengikuti Lay ke panggung.

Donghae mendengus tapi tetap berjalan mengikuti Hyukjae dan Lay.

:::

Ok, jadi kali ini Donghae, Hyukjae, Yunho, Lay, Kai, Taemin dan Minho mendapat special stage untuk SBS gayo dajeun. Donghae, Hyukjae dan Yunho akan mendapatkan dance solo, sisanya berduet, lalu untuk endingnya mereka akan melakukan gerakan kolaborasi. Ok, this simply will kill all the fangirls.

Sebelum recording mulai Hyukjae berteriak pada fans yang datang menonton. "We are SM artist! We are SM the Seven!"

Donghae terkekeh melihat kelakuan Hyukjae, _just how cuter his boyfriend can get?_

Kali ini bukan sekedar dance biasa tapi dance menggunakan properti. Donghae menggunakan semacam sapu tangan untuk properti dancenya sementara Hyukjae menggunakan sesuatu yang mirip pedang, Donghae tidak benar-benar tahu apa itu. Apa perdulinya? yang penting namja-chinggunya terlihat dayum!

"Ok Hae, coba backflip sekali lagi," Yunho memintanya. Donghae mengangguk dan langsung melakukan backflip seperti yang diminta.

Bajunya terangkat sampai dada saat dia memutar badannya. "Ok, bagus." Yunho memberinya two thumbs up. Donghae tersenyum lalu terkekeh melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sudah berrubah warna menjadi merah.

Masa hanya karena melihat abs dia memerah begitu, Donghae tertawa keras dalam pikirannya. Wajah Hyukjae sangat merah, rambut biru dan kalau saja dia memakai baju putih dia akan menjadi bendera negara Perancis.

"Ok, ayo kita coba collab dancenya sekali lagi," Hyukjae memberi tahu semua yang ada di panggung.

Taemin dan Minho yang asalnya sedang sibuk sendiri dengan sigap langsung berlari menuju posisi mereka.

Saat rehearsal dimulai lagi. Semuanya langsung serius, kecuali Donghae, tentu saja, dia dengan iseng menepuk pantat raja Hyukjae paling tidak tiga kali. Dan dia yakin fangirl yang yang menonton di kursi penonton sana sedang memekik bahagia.

Hyukjae, yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Donghae, hanya melotot memandang Donghae dan tetntu saja dibalas dengan seringaian jahil.

"Ok! Siap untuk recording yang sebenarnya!" Yunho memberitahu teknisi dan PDnim yang mengurusi penampilan mereka setelah mereka latihan beberapa kali.

Recording berlangsung sangat lama dan Donghae tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena dia tidak tahan berperilaku sok keren dan garang, itu bukan karakternya sama sekali. Donghae melakukan banyak sekali adegan salah dan hanya tersenyum meminta maaf pada yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang marah sih~ siapa yang bisa marah pada pemilik ultimate puppy eyes seantero Kpop industry?

Setelah beberapa kali recording mereka akhirnya berhasil tampil tanpa melakukan kesalahan. Tetapi PD tetap meminta mereka untuk tampil beberapa kali lagi agar mendapatkan berbagai angle untuk ditayangkan nanti.

"5..4.." lalu PD mensignalkan 3.. 2.. 1..

Lagu baru mereka dimainkan lagi.

Semua berjalan lancar sampai terdengar **BRUGH**! dari arah Hyukjae. Donghae langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyukjae dengan cepat. Dia melihat Hyukjae sedang berusaha berdiri dan menari lagi.

_Mungkin dia mau buat bloopers jug_a, pikirnya.

Tapi saat dia memperhatikan Hyukjae tidak benar-benar menari, dia berusaha mengimbangi gerakan yang lain tapi jadinya hanya terlihat seperti meloncat-loncat dengan satu kaki.

_Mungkin dia benar-benar terluka_, pikir Donghae. Ok! dia khawatir sekarang..

Donghae mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Hyukjae lagi. Pas sekali dia mendapati Hyukjae sedang meringis kesakitan.

Ok that's it!

"Cut! Eunhyuk-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae lega karea PD membuat mereka berhenti.

Hyukjae mengangguk cepat-cepat, berusaha berdiri tegak tapi langung mengerang, dia berusaha membuat suaranya sekecil mungkin tapi kakinya benar-benar sakit, dia merasa ingin mengangis di tempat tapi dia berusaha profesional.

Donghae langsung menghampiri Hyukjae dan memgang pundaknya, "Kita ke backstage, periksa dulu kakimu.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hae-ah," Hyukjae memberi Donghae senyum singkat untuk meyakinkan Donghae kalau dia baik-baik saja, contradictory dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Tapi, Hyuk..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sakitnya akan hilang dalam beberapa menit," Hyukjae berkata lagi.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita ke backstage dulu." Taemin ikut bicara, Lay dan Kai mengangguk setuju.

Yunho memegang pundak Hyukjae. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Hyukjae mengagguk semangat menanggapi Yunho.

"Apa kalian siap melakukan take lagi? Apa Eunhyuk-ssi tidak apa-apa?" seorang staff bertanya pada enam orang yang mengerubuni Hyukjae itu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali ke posisi masing-masing!" Hyukjae berkata pada tujuh label matenya dan yang lima orang menuruti perkataannya, yang masih diam di sampingnya adalah Donghae, tentu saja.

Donghae memberinya pandangan super khawatir, membuat Hyukjae makin ingin menagis, karena menahan sakit dan karena membuat Donghae khawatir.

Dia memberi Donghae senyuman singkat yang berarti, _Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. _

"Donghae hyung?" Minho memanggil Donghae, secara tidak langsung meminta Donghae untuk segera berdiri di posisisnya. Donghae menepuk pipi Hyukjae dua kali sebelum berjalan menuju posisinya.

Hyukjae, terpincang-pincang berjalan menuju posisinya dan Minho meniru cara jalannya, membuat lead dancer Suju itu memukulnya. Donghae tersenyum melihat atmosphere disana tidak setegang tadi.

Dan... semua diulang lagi.

Donghae tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan Hyukjae. Dia melirik Hyukjae sepuluh detik sekali dan dia makin khawatir melihat Hyukjae berkeringat banyak sekali. Wajahnya juga semakin pucat dan dia menggigit bibir, menahan sakit.

Donghae bersumpah dia bisa mendengar ada fans yang menangis melihat Hyukjae seperti itu.

Dia melirik Hyukjae sekali lagi dan melihat satu tetes airmata lolos dari mata Hyukjae tanpa dia sadari.

"Cut!" Untuk kedua kalinya, take dihentikan. Hyukjae membungkukan badannya dan terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Donghae, sialnya, berada di posisi paling jauh dari Hyukjae, jadi dia tidak bisa langsung menggotong Hyukjae ke belakang panggung.

Yunho dan Minho yang berada paling dekat dengan Hyukjae langsung menggotong Hyukjae ke belakang panggung dan menidurkanya di sofa. Hyukjae tidak sempat protes karena dia terlalu sibuk terengah-engah.

Donghae langsung berlari menuju kerumunan yang mengerumuni Hyukjae. Dia lagsung jongkok di sebelah sofanya dan memegang tangan Hyukjae.

"Kita harus menelepon dokter," Yunho berkata lalu meminta salah satu staff melakukan hal yang diminta.

"Hyung ini," Donghae mendongak melihat Lay memberikannya sekotak tissue. Donghae mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mulai mengelap wajah namja-chinggunya yang berkeringat parah itu.

"Uuh.. nanti makeupnya terhapus," Hyukjae protes, memberi Donghae senyuman kecil.

Donghae mencubit hidung Hyukjae. "Kau harus menurutiku kali ini, hari ini kau sudah sering sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataanku."

"Donghae hyung, dokternya sudah datang." Taemin memberi tahu mereka. Dokter itu melepas sepatu Hyukjae dan Donghae tersenyum melihat insoles didalamnya, senyumnya hilang seketika saat dia mendengar Hyukjae mengerang kesakitan.

Dokter itu memeriksa kaki Hyukjae dan menanyainya dimana yang sakit. Donghae menoleh ke arah panggung dan dia melihat para fans sedang bertanya pada staff bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae, staff menjawab 'dia baik-baik saja'. Donghae hanya menghela nafas dan berharap hal yang sama.

"Sepertinya otot Eunhyuk-ssi ada yang tertarik, akan lebih baik kalau diperiksa lebih lanjut di rumah sakit." Dokter itu memberi tahu.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae untuk menyuruhnya melakukan apa yang disarankan dokter tapi Hyukjae mengeleng keras-keras, menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Donghae menghela nafas keras-keras.

:::

_Keras kepala, masih saja memaksakan diri_, Donghae berfikir sebal saat melihat Hyukjae dibantu Lay berjalan ke panggung.

Hyukjae akhirnya bisa meyakinkann staff, dokter dan manager mereka kalau dia masih bisa melanjutkan recording. Semuanya akhirnya membiarkan dia lanjut, semua, kecuali Donghae tentunya..

:::

Hyukjae tahu kalau Donghae marah padanya karena dia tidak menuruti kata-katanya dan karena dia sudah membuat Donghae khawatir. Tapi dia dancing machine Super Junior! hal seperti cidera kaki tidak akan menghentikannya. Sepertinya dia harus menghadapi sulking! donghae nanti di dorm...

:::

Akhirnya mereka sampai di final pose, Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae dapat merasakan Donghae menggenggamnnya sedikit lebih keras daripada seharusnya. Hyukjae tersenyum dalam hati merasakannya. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi good mood dan langsung melambai-lambai pada ELF yang menonton dan meminta mereka untuk mengunjungi Tous Les Jours sehabis recording.

:::

Donghae harus membantu Hyukjae berganti baju karena Hyukjae meringin setiap kali menggerakak kakinya yang cidera.

"Dari sini, kita langsung ke rumah sakit, ok?" Donghae memengang kedua pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?" Donghae mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku masih ada jadwal..."

"Yah! Jangan bercanda! Kau terluka Hyuk! Bisakah kau memperhatikan keadaanmu sendiri? Kalau tambah parah bagimana?" Donghae tidak pernah suka menaikkan nada bicaranya pada Hyukjae tapi Hyukjae benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Tapi aku harus recording acara baru dengan Yoo Jaesuk hyung dan Jay Park.."

"Yah Lee Hyukjae! Kau itu sedang cidera!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bisa tidak sih jangan marah-marah padaku?!" Hyukjae balas berteriak, tenggorokannya panas, air mata sudah menggenang di matanya.

Donghae menendang meja rias di sebelah mereka. "Terserah kau saja, aku tidak mau tahu lagi."

Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya agar dia tidak menangis. Dia berjalan, dengan susah payah, ke vannya dan langsung menuju Kona Beans, lokasi dimana dia akan bertemu Jaesuk dan Jay Park.

:::

_Tidur.. Tidur Lee Donghae.. Tidur..._

_Aish! Aku tidak bisa tidur_! Donghae menyibakkan selimutnya keras-keras. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya.

_Apa Hyukjae marah padaku? pabo ya! pasti dia marah! aku sudah memarahinya tadi! mana aku pakai acara menendang meja segala lagi.. aish!_

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aish! itu salahnya sendiri kenapa dia tidak mendengarkan aku!" dia bermonolog. Menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras tidak membantu rupanya, dia malahmain khawatir.

_Apa Hyukjae sudah pulang?_

_Shit! Aku benar benar khawatir.. waktu kelingkingnya terluka saja dia menyetir sendiri ke rumah sakit.. bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal yang sama sekarang? bagaimana kalau di jalan.. agh! jangan berfikir macam-macam!_

Ok! Donghae sudah benar-benar nyaris gila. Dia langsung berlari ke lantai 11, hanya dengan kaos sleeveless dan sweatpants.

Pintu dorm lantai 11 untungnya belum dikunci.

"Akhirnya datang juga!" Donghae menoleh ke arah dapur dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang mengambil minuman kaleng dari kulkas.

"Pacarmu menangis dari tadi, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi main Starcraft asih!" Kyuhyun complain pada Donghae. "Aku berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis tapi tidak berhasil."

Tentu saja, mengenal Kyuhyun, Donghae tau dia bukan orang yang bisa menenangkan orang, anak ini mungkin membuat Hyukjae tambah kesal dan menangis lebih keras.

Terdengar seseorang meraung kesal dari arah kamar .. well kamar Hyukjae tentu saja. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun lalu Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae pelan lalu berkata "Hyukkie, ini aku, aku masuk ya.." dia melangkah pelan-plean ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Dia langsung mendapati gundukan selimut di kasur Hyukjae. Hanya rambutnya saja yang kelihatan.

"Hyukkie~" Donghae mengelus rambut Hyukjae. Dia hanya dijawab oleh isakan. "Hyukkie, jangan begitu." Donghae menarik selimut Hyukjae not-so-gently.

Hyukjae langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan terus terisak.

"Hyukkie, ayolah, aku minta maaf tadi aku membentakmu, ok?" Donghae berkata dengan lembut, berusaha melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dari wajahnya.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba terduduk, menatap Donghae dengan mata bengkak dan wajah merah. "Jangan minta maaf! Aku jadi makin merasa bersalah!" Hyukja langsung menangis lagi. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hyukjae lalu memegang kedua pipi Hyukjae dan mengecup dahinya.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti menangis! kakiku sakit! Sakit sekali! Tapi mana bisa aku bertingkah tidak profesional! Dan tadi aku membuatmu khawatir dan marah! Aah! aku sebal pada diriku sendiri!" setelah mengatakannya, Hyukjae langsung kembali menangis. Donghae langsung memeluk Hyukjae erat-erat.

"Baiklah, menangislah sepuas hatimu, aku akan tetap disini." Donghae berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyukjae. Setelah sepuluh menit akhirnya Hyukjae bisa berhenti menangis.

"Sudah puas sekarang?" Donghae bertanya geli.

"Hmmh."

"Ayo tidur, besok kita langsung ke rumah sakit, oke?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berbaring di kasur sempit Hyukjae. Donghae menganggap ini sebagai keuntungan karena dengan begitu mereka tidak punya pilihan selain merapat. Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

Hyukjae mendongak menatap wajah Donghae dengan mata yang masih berair, pipinya damp dan bibirnya basah.

Donghae mengerang frustasi. "Hyukkie, berhenti menatapku seperti itu, _please?"_

"Wae?"

Donghae menyeringai, "Kau tidak mau tidak bisa jalan_ karena alasan lain_ kan?"

Hyukjae memukul dada Donghae dan balas memeluk Donghae. Donghae meregangkan pelukan mereka sesaat untuk memberi Hyukjae loud smooch di bibirnya dan memeluknya erat lagi.

"Donghae-ah.." Hyukjae memanggil Donghae, sudah setengah sadar.

"Hm?"

"Saranghae."

Donghae tersenyum. "Nado saranghae Hyukjae-ah."

**~END~**

* * *

**Whoosh~~ *menghilang dari ffn***


End file.
